Perder
by Euni-chan
Summary: Porque perder a alguien sin haber llegado a conocerlo, te produce una impotencia tremenda...Mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Esta trama, sin embargo, es de mi propiedad ¡no la tomes sin permiso!  
 **Notas de autor:** Mi primer fanfic -Viñeta- de esta pareja, un poco corto, pero espero que les guste. Pido disculpas si ven un poco de OoC.

 _ **"Perder"**_

Neji Hyuuga saltaba con rapidez y agilidad los techos de la villa mientras hacía su camino al hospital. Un Anbu se había presentado en los campos de la mansión Hyuuga mientras él entrenaba, el enmascarado le había dicho que la Hokage lo solicitaba con urgencia en el hospital y que era un asunto relacionado con su esposa. Cuando escuchó que tenía que ver con Sakura, quien estaba afuera en una misión, la sangre se heló en sus venas.

Le había costado sangre y sudor tenerla a su lado. Primero tuvo que enfrentar sus miedos de dejar entrar a alguien a su vida y de permitirse sentir. Luego tuvo que adaptarse a estar con ella, a ceder en algunas ocasiones y entender que el amor es una fortaleza, no una debilidad pues cada día que la veía a su lado, caminando de su mano y llamandola "suya" se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Finalmente tuvo que lidiar con el clan.

Luego de que Hinata abdicara en él su posición de heredera, el clan creyó tener derecho a decidir sobre su relación con Sakura. Incluso llegaron a presionarlo para que dejara su relación y se casara con una miembro del clan que estuviera dispuesta a dejar la vida ninja para ser su esposa y darle un heredero al clan más antiguo de Konoha.. Los ancianos habían insistido con vehemencia, pero Neji les dio un ultimátum: o lo dejaban casarse con Sakura Haruno sin ninguna o exigencia de por medio, o dejaria el puesto de patriarca del clan. Los ancianos cedieron.

El matrimonio de Sakura y Neji fue celebrado por todo lo alto, pero para él todos los invitados desaparecieron de su vista cuando la vio entrar y caminar hacia el altar. Era su Sakura, la divertida, tierna, temperamental y dulce Sakura vestida con un kimono tradicional de bodas en color marfil con detalles irisados de flores de cerezo. Y lo miraba sólo a él, con un amor y una ternura infinitos; como nunca pensó ser visto.

Sakura lo conocía, y lo aceptaba tal y como era. Con sus silencios, sus responsabilidades, sus exigencias y muestras de afecto privadas -en su mayoría-. Ella no era perfecta, todo el mundo sabia que la médico podía ser la persona más dulce con sus pacientes - a menos que estos fueran los miembros de su equipo o algún ninja quisquilloso-, pero también tenía un temperamento terrible, el cual combinado con su monstruosa fuerza la hacían una persona a la que había que llevar con cuidado.

Neji confiaba en las habilidades médicas y ninjas de su mujer pero sabía que siempre existían riesgos. Sin embargo, había acordado con ella en que ambos seguirían su carrera ninja, compaginándola con los compromisos del clan, por lo menos hasta que decidieran tener hijos. Pero aún para eso faltaban un par de años, por ahora lo único que le importaba era que su mujer estuviese bien.

Al llegar al hospital de Konoha, el portador del Byakugan pasó como un borrón a la recepción demandando saber dónde estaba la habitación de Sakura Hyuuga, la nerviosa recepcionista balbuceó el número y Neji no perdió tiempo en avanzar por los pasillos hacia la referida habitación. Cuando entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fue una cama demasiado grande para el pequeño cuerpo que reposaba en ella.

\- - Sakura está mejor, Neji.- la voz de la Hokage lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin pensarlo había caminado hasta ubicarse al lado de su mujer. Con delicadeza tomó su mano y la encontró fría al tacto.  
\- -¿Qué sucedió, Hokage-sama?  
\- -Sakura estaba curando a Sai durante un la batalla, los otros miembros del equipo estaban luchando y cubriéndolos. Sin embargo, habían un par de ninjas escondidos esperndo atacar. - la Quinta hablaba con pesar, mientras Neji observaba los rasguños que cubrían los brazos de su esposa.- Sakura luchó y acabó con ambos, pero uno de sus opentes logró propinarle una puñalada en su costado izquierdo con un kunai envenenado. Ella se trató lo mejor posible, pero...  
\- -¿Pero qué...?  
\- - Ella terminó de curar a Sai y a su equipo, pero Kakashi dijo que empezó a sangrar de camino a la villa, y colapsó. La trajeron inmediatamente. - el moreno miró a los ojos a la líder de la villa y en ellos vio dolor. Eso hizo que un peso se acumulara en su garganta y estómago- Lo siento Neji.  
\- - Hokage-sama... - No quería preguntar, temía que le dijeran que iba a perder a la persona que más amaba. _Nunca te he pedido nada, pero por favor, no me la quites._ \- ¿Sakura va a estar bien? ¿Por qué no despierta, a que se debía el sangrado?  
\- - Sakura va a estar bien, en estos momentos solo necesita descansar y recuperarse. Lamento mucho lo de su bebé, pero ella es fuerte y está sana. No van a tener problemas cuando quieran volverlo a intentar, lo siento mucho Neji. Pero debieron haberme dicho del embarazo y no la habría asignado a una misión tan peligrosa.

 _¿Embarazo? ¿Bebé?_

El mundo de Neji se vino abajo.

\- - No lo sabíamos Hokage-sama. -fue lo único pudo decir.  
\- - Lo siento Neji- la voz de Tsunade se suavizó- Eso confirma mis sospechas de que Sakura no lo sabía, no está en su naturaleza arriesgar así la vida de alguien que quiere.- la rubia se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación- Ella estará bien, necesitará pasar la noche en el hospital para monitorearla, pero luego será dada de alta. Su cuerpo no tiene rastros de veneno, y pudimos hacer un legrado a tiempo. Estará fuera de servicio por dos semanas, y tú tambien.  
\- - Gracias, Hokage-sama.- la rubia asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Neji no lo podía creer. Sentía que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta lo apretaba cada vez más. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de su esposa y la observó. A pesar de los rasguños se veía hermosa. Su piel de porcelana hacía juego con su exótico cabello rosado, el cual usaba un poco más largo, justo debajo de sus hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era de paz. El Hyuuga sabía que bajo esos párpados, estaban los ojos más impresionantes que nunca había visto: verdes, brillantes y desbordantes de amor cuando lo miraban a él y a sus seres queridos.

¿Habría sido un niño con su cabello oscuro y la nariz de Sakura? ¿O habría sido una niña con la carita y el cabello de su madre?

Una gota cayó en la mano que sostenía la de Sakura, y sólo así Neji Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. El genio, el serio patriarca del clan más antiguo de Konoha lloraba silenciosamente la pérdida de un ser que aunque nunca conoció, ni sintió o siquiera vio, amaba. No podía dejar de imaginar como hubiese sido su vida si Sakura no hubiese ido a esa misión, tampoco podría comprender cómo es que ella no se había dado cuenta de su estado. Los "si hubiera..." dolían más que cualquier herida de batalla.

La blanca camisa del Hyuuga estaba empapada por las lágrimas. Y no, él no era un hombre de llorar pero el perder a alguien sin haber llegado a conocerlo te produce una impotencia tremenda*. No quería imaginar cómo le diría a Sakura. No quería pensar en el dolor que que le causaría, ella adoraba a los niños y quería tener los suyos propios en un futuro próximo. Neji sabía con seguridad que su esposa estaría destrozada cuando se enterase que habían creado un bebé y que lo habían pérdido sin poder saber o hacer nada al respecto Las manos de Sakura se empezaron a mover lentamente entre las de Neji, y cuando el castaño levantó la vista pudo ver los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la mujer que amaba abiertos y somnolientos al principio, pero cuando la mujer enfocó la vista en él, su expresión fue de total alarma y preocupación.

\- -¿Neji? Cariño... ¿Qué sucede?  
\- - Sakura...

Fue lo único que pudo articular el hombre antes de abrazar a su esposa con fuerza.

 **Fin**.


End file.
